Spitfire
by Lucifiera
Summary: One italian exchange student and a hole lot of trouble wrapped in a single package. first fanfiction good or bad you decide
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Prince of tennis is not mine

This is my first fanfiction- so criticism is welcomed

* * *

A delicate breeze swept across Echizen face as he opened his bedroom window. The radiant sunlight beamed through the opening nearly blinding him. He took a quick glimpsed at the clock on top of his desk next to his bed. It read 8:05. Damn, he was late. Echizen took a deep breath and gently shut the window. The last breezes squeezed through the window like a crowd of people rushing through the double doors at a mall before closing time. He then proceeded to get ready for school. A few minutes later, he walked downstairs into the kitchen were the smell of his favorite Japanese breakfast floated up to him and he was tempted to sit to eat his breakfast calmly and forget about morning practices. Unfortunatly he already missed yesterday practice and he doubted the captain would let him go without punishment. So instead he tried to sneak up on his cousin and leave the house quietly but as always she noticed his approach.

"Good morning, Ryoma-sama" Nanako grinned

"hn" was all he said but that didn't stop Nanako giving him a warm look. Echizen was already heading out of the house when Nanako stopped him.

"Echizen, do you remember what today is" said his cousin. Echizen not knowing what she was talking about just stood there waiting for her to tell him.

"You forgot? Well remember today we have the exchange student from Italy who is coming here to stay with us for the rest of the school year"- Echizen now became puzzled because he didn't remember someone telling this piece of information before and with the expression on his face his cousin realized this.

"Oh no, your father was supposed to tell you since he was the one who thought about it". At this precise moment, Nanjiroh entered the kitchen yawning and sat down in the chair by the table. Before he started to read the "newspaper", everyone knows that they are dirty magazines, Nanako began to scold him.

"You forgot to tell Ryoma about the exchange student". Nanjiroh hearing this he turned toward Echizen.

"Oh yes, Echizen somebody is coming to live with us and since she is coming today you will need to pick her up after school". Echizen already used to his baka ohaji plans said nothing but "hn" and left the house, ready to face the number of laps he was going to run for being late.

Potpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotptoptopotpotpotpotpotpot

School finally over, he went to the tennis courts. As he was walking, he was suddenly jumped from behind by his two sempais.

"Oh, chibi" and "Echizen" were of course screamed into his ears by none other than Kikumaru and Momoshiro.

"chibi are you ready to run, run, run?" Ehcizen paying no attention just kept walking and with no surprise his two sempais continued to lean against him and ramble about other unimportant things. Arriving to the courts, he spotted his captain and made way to him.

"Captain, I have to skip practice today" in the sidelines one could here "chibi why? And "Echizen is it to meet your secret girlfriend?" the captain still looking downwards waiting for the excuse of why he have to miss practice. Echizeb understanding his captain silence continued with his explanation "I have family matters to deal with" As short as the explanation was it was possibly one of the longest speeches made in his entire life. The captain only frowned a bit but finding no untruth in his words (captain knows when someone is lying to him) said "fine, excused for today but tomorrow you will have to run 100 laps". Echizen already expecting this just nodded. Before the other could question him Tezuka barked "All of you, 50 laps". Echizen making his escape off the courts did not notice the blue orbs that was watching him.

About fifteen minutes later, Echizen was entering the airport and going to the gates were the exchange student would be found. Echizen already impatient for the student to come out sat down to wait. After what seemed an eternity, in fact only about 20 minutes, the red light was turned on indicating that the plane and the passengers had arrived and were now leaving the plane. Echizen stood up and watched the passengers coming out waiting for the student to come out as well. Then like the moment between night and day a single young girl appeared. There stood a graceful figure, high-held head crowned with thick chestnut hair with bits of red and gold in it (imagine autumn colors) that defied anything or anyone attempt to tame it. There flashed the violet eyes beneath the long lashes that adorned her face. There in a pair of jeans and a white t-shirt was an acclaimed beauty.

Potpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpot

Well first chapter finished, sorry for any grammar mistakes.

Review, ne?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: prince of tennis not mine

Well, umm… I wrote the second chapter. So here it goes.

Potptpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotpotp

Echizen being Echizen didn't do anything. He just watched and waited until the student to come out so he could go home and sleep. Well, the girl who everybody was gawking looked around obviously searching for someone. When her eyes found Ryoma, she let out a sweet smile and began walking towards him. Echizen seeing this just waited.

"Kawai, Ryoma you are just cuter in real life" she exclaimed. Ryoma not really happy that she just referred him as cute glowered.

"Ypur father sent me a baby album of you. You were such an adorable baby" when Echizen heard this, he muttered "baka ohaji".

"So to make things short, im the exchange student and I will stay with you and go to your school for hmmm… I don't know how long" and of course all that Echizen said was "hn".

"Did I forget to say anything else…" Echizen commented "name"

"Oh no, did I just talked to you all this time without you knowing my name. We can't have that. Ok, Ryoma-kun my name is Aria plashidi and I know it doesn't sound Italian. My parents were a bit goofy and wanted to give me a unique name."

Arriving to the house, Nanjiroh came out and greeted them "Ah you are more beautiful in real life"

"Oh you flatterer and I can't belive you and Ryoma are father and son. You two are completely different". At that Nanako came out and greeted Aria.

"Oh no they are both tennis freaks. Different but the same." Nanako and Aria gave each other secret grins. Echizen just ignored them while Nanjiroh just laughed maniacally.

"So tomorrow you start school. The school uniform is in the closet and bought the one you wanted so don't start. Echizen will help you get acquainted to Japan so stay close to him. That's it, so I'll leave him to you and now I have to do my "chores"". With that Nabjiroh walked leaving Echizen and Aria alone since Nanako also left them. Echizen not having another thing to do just went inside. Aria not really bothered that she was left alone went inside the house bags in hand. And after she found her room, unpacked, she called her brother.

"Daniel, hi it's me" Aria said when her the phone was picked up.

"Aria did you arrive ok, I was worried about you."

"Yea the plane was alright and the Echizens are very accommodating"

"Aria are you really ok. Don't overwork yourself. You know…"

Aria cut in "I am fine. Really. Don't worry about me"

"Even if you say that I am still worried. We miss you. Especially Ju and Gio, so take care"

"I am fine but I miss you to, but you will get used to it remember you won't even notice I am gone."


End file.
